1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a bracelet that radiates anion and far infrared rays, those use of which purifies blood, activates body cells, increases immunity, stabilizes nerves, enhances respiratory and internal organs, reduces fatigue, assists in maintaining health and promoting the activation of body cells.
2. General Background and State of the Art
As health issues get more attention, a substantial number of health-related products are being released in the market such as for example a product that cures shoulder problems by facilitating the blood circulation with magnetic energy or far infrared rays.
As another example, Japanese Patent Publication SHO 10-295830 discloses an adhesive, for adjusting bodily ions, installed in between a metal with a positive charge on the one side and a negative charge on the other side. This adhesive is claimed to generate ions effectively, provide electric stimulus to the spots on the body suitable for acupuncture by the effect of minus ions and local fine current; to transfer to the autonomic nerve through neurons; to promote the body function of the sympathetic nerve or parasympathetic nerve, and to increase the blood flow by enlarging the capillary vessels of the diseased or ailing body part.
However, this adhesive has the drawback that it is hard to get an effective potential difference between the positive and negative electric potential, and the ion generation function is not sufficient. In addition, the effect is limited to the spot where it is applied, and if wider treatment on an area is needed, a larger sized adhesive is required, making the movement of the body difficult.
Accordingly, to allow the body to move freely yet maintain ion generation devices in contact with the skin, various accessories are being developed such as bracelets, necklaces, and rings in order to enhance health by supplying ions to the surface of the body.
Korean Patent Publication No. 96-28107 reveals a bracelet on which a magnet is installed to control biorhythm by balancing anion and cation that flows in the human body. Likewise, Korean Utility Model Publication No. 95-24281 discloses a ceramic bracelet radiating far infrared rays where the ceramic is installed on the back side of the bracelet. But magnets or ceramics that radiate infrared rays often became detached from the bracelet, and the effect on the body was not satisfactory.